Flourishing Rosebuds
by Running Timebomb
Summary: Violet and Isadora realize they have feelings for each other. Yeah, I know, so sue me. My first fic, so please review!
1. Isadora's Problem

Isadora's Problem

The sound of people chattering was only a faint background to Violet's ears. Her eyes were fixed on one person alone and nothing could break her concentration. As you can imagine, her hair was tied up in a ribbon. A few children here and there would cast her rude smirks; after all she _did_ sleep in the Orphan Shack, though that was no reason for people to make fun of her. But she didn't pay them any mind anyway. She gazed at one person only: Isadora.

Violet had noticed a change in Isadora's behavior after the first few days that the Baudelaire's had lived at Prufrock Prep. But why? Violet was fairly certain that she hadn't done anything to upset Isadora, but somehow, she had. Whenever Violet and Duncan sat close or held hands, Isadora would glare at them both. But in that glare, Violet could see a twinge of some other feeling.

Violet imagined that she was simply protective of her brother. But lately, the twinge seemed to be a lot like jealousy. And whenever Violet caught this look, Isadora would blush and look away. Violet couldn't explain this behavior, so she had decided to confront Isadora about it. But now that the time had come, she wasn't sure if she could go through with it. The last thing she wanted to do was make Isadora even angrier with her.

At last, Violet heaved a sigh and stood up. Most of the other children had left, so Violet would be able to talk to Isadora without anyone else overhearing. And thankfully, Duncan and her siblings had gone as well. Now it was only Violet and Isadora. Violet approached Isadora hesitantly.

"Uh-um… Isadora?" Violet called. Isadora looked up and Violet could have sworn that she saw the faintest bit of a flush from Isadora's cheeks. "Look, I… I have to talk to you." Isadora seemed very nervous as Violet sat down beside her. "You've been acting a bit strangely lately."

"Oh, have I?" Isadora replied. "I didn't notice. Sorry."

"Yeah, well, you've been sort of… you seem angry with me and Duncan."

"Oh, I'm not mad at you, Violet," Isadora said quickly.

After a pause, Violet said, "But you're mad at Duncan."

"Kind of…" Isadora mumbled. "I guess, a little." Violet put an arm around Isadora, which was meant to be comforting, but Violet saw Isadora take a deep, anxious breath.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Isadora," Violet said. "I'm your friend, I can help." But at this, Isadora stood up and was about to walk away before Violet grabbed her by the hand. "Isadora, what's wrong? Just tell me! I can help!"

"No, you can't!" Isadora cried, and burst into tears. She fled from the room and Violet was left alone, confused and hurt. Violet felt a sudden anguish at the sight of Isadora's tears. She immediately stood up and ran after her. But she didn't find her.

The next day, Violet had still seen no sight of Isadora, which was odd because she Duncan was there. Then Violet noticed that Duncan seemed a little uncomfortable and upset. "What's wrong?" Violet questioned.

"It's nothing," Duncan replied.

"If it was nothing, I wouldn't have asked," Violet said quietly. "Haven't I earned enough of your trust as a friend?" Duncan sighed.

"Oh, alright," he muttered. "It's Isadora. I've never seen her so upset before. Not since our parents and Quigley died. And…"

"And?"

"And she mentioned talking with _you_ yesterday," Duncan said quietly. Violet felt sick. She had upset Isadora even more without even knowing what she did wrong.

"Where can I find her?" Violet asked Duncan. Duncan cleared his throat and acted as if he hadn't heard her. "Duncan!"

"Alright! Alright! But do _not_ tell her I told you. She's at the back of the building. Past those giant gray pillars." Violet rushed away without even thanking him. When she finally reached her destination, she spotted Isadora sitting against one of the pillars.

Violet could see Isadora's face clearly in the rays of sunlight that bled past the pillars, shining against the cool cement. Isadora's hair glistened in the light and her eyes, dejected and a little red from crying, were more beautiful that Violet had ever seen them. Violet wondered why she had never noticed how beautiful Isadora was. She also wondered why a strange feeling was stirring inside of her at the sight of Isadora.

When Isadora sensed Violet's presence and turned to her, she blushed and desperately tried to hide her sorrowful eyes. Violet sighed and sat across from Isadora, leaning her own back against one of the pillars. Violet and Isadora averted each other's eyes for while. But at long last, their eyes drifted slowly upward and then finally met. They could no longer pull their gaze away.

"Isadora, I just want to know what's wrong," Violet said quietly. "Please, tell me. I just want to know what I did wrong." Abruptedly, Isadora sat up and moved so close to Violet's face, that Violet thought Isadora was about to smack her. But she did something far different.

She whispered, "You have done nothing wrong." Then she moved closer and placed her lips on Violet's. Violet was so shocked that she couldn't move. But then Isadora pulled away, flushed with embarrassment. She scurried away, tears springing to her eyes again.

Violet just sat their, stunned. She thought to herself in bewilderment, asking herself several questions. _Why did Isadora kiss me? Is Isadora hiding some secret feelings for me? Does Duncan know about this? Is this why she was upset? …Why did I enjoy that kiss…?_


	2. Truth

Hey, sorry it took so long! My stupid comp. wouldn't let me download the document to fanfiction.

Baudelaire7: Thanks! I've written so… you read!

Celestianpower: Thank you, and I'll see what I can do…

* * *

Truth

"Isadora, open this door right now!" Violet ordered as she pounded her fists on the door. "We need to talk!" When silence continued, Violet scowled and went to jiggle the doorknob. When she did, there was a creak and the door opened immediately. Violet felt foolish for not trying the doorknob first and blushed a bit with embarrassment. However, when she spotted Isadora, her embarrassment was quickly replaced with grief.

Isadora was lying on her bead with her back facing Violet. She wasn't crying, but Violet could tell that she had been because every now and then Isadora would make a little sniffle. "Isadora, we need to talk," Violet said more kindly. Isadora still didn't reply and Violet cursed under her breath; her patience was running thin.

But Violet suddenly felt the urge to comfort Isadora's emotionally precarious state of mind, no matter what she had to do. She also felt the urge to hold Isadora in her arms and to never let go until Isadora was okay. Violet felt herself striding toward the bed. When Violet reached it and climbed onto it, she saw Isadora's tear-stained cheeks, and her miserable, angelic eyes. She gasped as if in actual physical pain.

As Isadora sensed Violet close to her, her throat clenched and her heart ached. She felt needy. She needed someone to hold her and to guide her. And the only person that Isadora would allow to be that someone was Violet. Beautiful, charming, intelligent Violet.

Finally, Isadora spoke, though she could hardly believe she was. "Violet, you could never love me like I love you, could you?" Isadora squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for rejection and pain and disappointment. But none of those feelings came to pass. In fact, only silence was heard, and Isadora felt tenser and tenser by every second of it that passed.

The silence was finally broken by a long, shaky breath. "So you mean to say," Violet confirmed slowly, "that you _do_ in fact love me?" Isadora couldn't find her voice, so she merely nodded. Another silence ensued, though not as long. "… I… I don't exactly know what to say. The truth is I've never had feelings for other girls before." Isadora's heart sank. "But lately…"

Isadora sat up straight away and looked at Violet in the eyes. Violet flinched at the sudden movement. "What?" Isadora demanded, beginning to feel excited. "What has happened lately?" Violet gazed at Isadora for a long time without speaking. Her heart was reaching out to Isadora. "Violet!"

"I think I might love you too," Violet blurted out. Violet saw the sheer joy that shined in Isadora's eyes when Violet said those simple, yet meaningful words. A smile was growing on Isadora's face so large that Violet had to laugh. Isadora laughed too and then leaped on Violet to give her a big, warm hug. Violet gratefully hugged back.

"Oh, Violet, you have no idea how long I've waited to here that from you," Isadora cried, even though it really wasn't that long, and only felt like it. "I've hid this from everyone, and I felt I would die if I never received this love from you."

"Isadora, don't say that," Violet whispered, closing her eyes. "I can't stand the thought of you feeling so low. You are the smartest, kindest, greatest, most beautiful person I know." Isadora's smile amazingly grew wider yet and she hugged Violet tighter. She felt she had surely found the greatest love she had ever known. Violet had brought her more delight than anyone could have even offered.

However, Isadora's smile vanished as quickly as a snake might catch a mouse, as a thought occurred to her. "Um… Violet?"

"What is it, Isadora?" Violet asked, feeling as bliss as Isadora had been.

"What are we going to tell our siblings?" With a flash of dread, Violet's eyes snapped open.

* * *

Pleeeeeeeease review! 


	3. Sibling Encounters

ChoFrog09: Thanks, and yes, Klaus and Duncan would make a very amusing couple too, though I'm not sure if I can work that into my story, lol. ;)

* * *

Sibling Encounters

"V-Violet?" Klaus stammered. Violet looked up, gazed into the deepest bit of his average brown eyes, and froze. Klaus's eyes were wrought with suspicion and concern. Violet swallowed and dearly hoped she was wrong about what she thought Klaus wanted to talk about.

Violet and Isadora had decided to keep their love secret for a while. Neither of them were ready to face the world with this love that was unheard of to them, let alone their siblings (though Violet was sure that Klaus knew all about it with his thorough knowledge of well… everything).

But Klaus had noticed the glances full of admiration that Violet and Isadora now frequently cast each other. Also, Isadora wasn't acting weird toward Duncan anymore, however, now Violet was. Whenever Duncan would try to get close, or hold her in an embrace, Violet gave him a smile that a close friend would give… not a _very_ close, passionate friend. Klaus wondered why he had never noticed that Violet's eyes had not once lit up when Duncan was around.

Klaus was now confronting Violet, just as she had confronted Isadora. He stood before her in the library feeling every bit as nervous as her. "What is it, Klaus?" Violet questioned, trying to hide the fact that her heartbeat was increasing in speed by each second.

"Um, Violet, I need to talk to you," Klaus said. He glanced at Isadora, who was sitting next to Violet. "_Alone_." At this, Isadora looked up. She cast Violet a glance full of horror. But Violet was exceedingly skilled at covering her emotions, and she didn't give anything away to either of them.

"Fine," Violet replied. She stood up and walked briskly out of the library, her face contorting a face full of dread when Klaus couldn't see her clearly. Klaus glanced at Isadora with a sigh before following Violet. His face too was covered with tread, though he did nothing to conceal it.

When both Violet and Klaus were a good distance away from everyone else, Violet turned to Klaus. "So, Klaus, what would you say to me?"

"Only that I think something is wrong, and it concerns you," Klaus responded.

"Oh?" Violet snorted with a mask of amusement. "Well, you're quite mistaken, Klaus. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"You're lying," Klaus stated flatly. Violet swallowed. "Do you honestly think that I, your brother, would be fooled by these lies? It is _you_ who are mistaken, Violet." Klaus could see the beady tears that were swelling in Violet's eyes. She took a shaky breath.

"You wouldn't understand, Klaus," Violet said. "You would try. But in the end, you would never understand. The only way that you could ever understand would be being affected by this yourself."

"Just tell me what it is, Violet," Klaus ordered. "I promise, I won't think any less of you. You are my sister, my own blood! Do you really believe that I would betray the trust we have?"

"No," Violet mumbled, unable to bring herself to look at Klaus any longer.

"That's right. So, come now. Tell me what is upsetting you."

"I cannot," Violet answered simply.

"And why ever not?" Klaus demanded, becoming frustrated.

"I would be betraying Isadora's trust!" Violet cried, finally looking Klaus in the eyes. "And I would never do that!"

"I know she's your friend, Violet," Klaus said, clearly not understanding what was going on. "But I'm your brother. I believe I've earned more trust than she has." Klaus expected Violet to give in at these words. But she merely shook her head angrily and stormed away. Klaus watched her go, fuming himself. "_Women_," he muttered.

When Klaus turned around, he saw Isadora racing toward him. Her expression was just as troubled as Violet's had been. "Where's Violet?" she demanded as soon as she saw that Violet was amiss. "What's happened? Did you two have an argument?" Klaus groaned and shook his head.

"Oh, I don't know," he said. "She never used to keep things from me. And now…" Isadora's eyes widened.

"So she didn't tell you anything?" she confirmed.

"No," Klaus grumbled.

"Oh, Klaus! Please tell me you didn't upset her!" When Klaus didn't respond, Isadora scowled, feeling so very protective of Violet. "What did you say to her?"

"Isadora, what's gotten in to you?" Klaus questioned. "We used to be close." Klaus had wished to be closer.

"We are close, Klaus," Isadora said quietly, her expression softening. "But as friends, nothing more. I hope you never thought that we… that we were… well, you know…" Klaus's eyes looked hurt.

"Fine," he said, standing up. "But why? What do I lack? Answer me, Isadora. And tell me what's up between you and Violet as well." The softness in Isadora's look vanished completely.

"Klaus Baudelaire, do you not get it?" she cried. "Even if I revealed to you the deepest, darkest depths of my soul, you could never understand what Violet and I are going through, nor could you ever know the mind of a female. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Violet." She gave Klaus one last glare before racing after Violet. Klaus's eyes followed her, and if Isadora looked back, she would have seen that they were full of anger, confusion, and pain.

It didn't take Isadora long to find Violet, for Violet hadn't run far. They embraced each other in a hug, their hearts heavier than the giant bricks surrounding them because of their dark secret. "Isadora," Violet whispered when they let go, "we have to tell Klaus. And then we must tell Duncan, and then maybe even Sunny, though I hardly think she'll understand."

Isadora swallowed but nodded. It was time. Time to reveal this secret. But though they were afraid, they were also relieved that they would finally be able to let go of this burden of lies. They wanted to be truly who they were.

Violet and Isadora gazed into one another's eyes, adoring smile creeping onto their faces. But when they noticed that other students were walking past, and some of them watching the look of affection with puzzlement and even suspicion, they sighed and their smiles fell.

"Well, I suppose we'll tell them tonight then," Isadora said. Violet nodded. "Alright. Now, come on. I hear they finally found a new gym teacher."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! ;) I would appreciate more reviews, please! 


	4. Confessions

**The time-line is a little off, I think. But just bear with me, I think it's pretty close. And I'm gonna change some lines and stuff, so… yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Confessions

In the glowing, early rays of sunlight, a group of running students stopped in their tracks. They all turned to stare with curious and cautious eyes at the man who would soon be their gym teacher. Even as he merely walked by, the children stepped back to hide from the foul odor that followed him. Some students giggled at his turban, while others knitted their brows in confusion, for it looked as though he had put it on as you would a towel.

A select few students were very interested about this man. But most of them felt bad vibes and some even saw his hungry, menacing eyes. This odd man simply marched past these suspicious children. And to be even stranger, he was striding straight toward the Orphans Shack.

Inside the dreary Orphans Shack, The Baudelaires, Duncan, and Isadora were all chatting delightedly about what they would do once they had their fortunes. Violet and Isadora had decided to tell their siblings about what was going on between them the next day, rather than the previous night. They had yet to do so, though they agreed it should be sometime in the evening. Klaus had calmed down from the day before and was in a much better mood.

"We could start our printing press together," Duncan suggested suddenly.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Violet cried. "We could call it Quagmire-Baudelaire Incorporated."

"_We could call it Quagmire-Baudelaire Incorporated!_" The Baudelaires and Quagmires jumped at the voice; a voice which belonged to Vice Principle Nero. They were shocked to see him, but stood nonetheless. Nero went rambling on, but Violet wasn't listening. She caught a glimpse of the man behind him and she nearly fainted when she recognized him. She would never forget those hungry eyes, no matter what he did with his appearance.

Isadora caught the sight of Violet's distress out of the corner of her eye and furrowed her brow in confusion. She turned to Nero and saw that there was a man behind him. Shivers went up her spine, though she wasn't sure why. "This is the new gym teacher," Nero went on. "His name is Coach Genghis. Now don't be rude! Introduce yourselves!"

Isadora and Duncan stepped forward and greeted him, though Isadora was reluctant. Duncan looked back at the Baudelaires expectantly, but Isadora looked at Violet and studied her. "How do you do, Coach Genghis?" Violet said, though Isadora fancied that she didn't mean that at all. Violet's siblings looked at her as though she were crazy, though they soon followed suit.

As the conversation continued, Isadora was sure that Violet was concealing something. Violet's siblings seemed to think so too, though they said nothing about it. After a few minutes, Nero escorted everyone to the auditorium for his six hour violin performance. Once there, Violet explained to the Quagmires that Coach Genghis was really Count Olaf.

"I knew you recognized him!" Klaus cried.

"How awful!" Isadora cried, finally realizing the cause of Violet's strange behavior. Violet explained why she didn't give away Olaf and that she didn't plan to for quite some time. The Quagmires and Violet's siblings agreed with her and the Quagmires said they would help the Baudelaires in anyway, shape, or form possible.

"Say no more about it," Duncan said. They said no more about it. And in there silence, Violet exchanged a look with Isadora. In that look, their eyes held understanding, solemn agreement, and truth. They would tell their siblings after Nero's concert in the Orphans Shack. And though she knew they had to do it, Violet was very uncertain on whether her siblings (more Klaus than Sunny) would accept such a thing. After all, she knew that it was dangerous to give people shocking information just before bed.

Before bed, people often think of their situations in life. They mull over what has happened to them and what they will do in the future. By telling their siblings before bed, Violet and Isadora were letting their siblings think over this a great deal. And that was a dangerous thing to do, for there were only two ways to conclude this love: it must be accepted for what it is or it must never be heard of again. And if their siblings chose the second conclusion, they feared for their love, emotional well-being, and life very, very much.

As the Quagmires and Baudelaires approached the Orphans shack, Violet and Isadora felt sick to their stomachs with nervousness. Then at last, the moment came. Isadora took a deep breath and Violet tied her hair back in a ribbon; she was going to need to think clearly for this. "Klaus, Sunny, I need to talk to you and so does Isadora," Violet spoke at last.

"And you too, Duncan," Isadora said. "Would you please stay with us for a minute? We need to tell you something." Duncan, Klaus, and Sunny sat on the hay in front of the two girls.

"Um," Violet began, "well, you see… we've discovered something about ourselves."

"Something that might shock or even anger you," Isadora added.

"You two aren't pregnant, are you?" Duncan questioned uncertainly.

"No, of course not!" Violet cried, and the mere thought of it made her giggle. She took a moment to recompose herself and then said, "Isadora and I are in love." Silence. It stretched for a long time. Isadora thought she might scream just to stop the silence. She could only stare into her brother's dumb face. Violet glanced between Klaus and Sunny, hoping for any sign of a reaction.

"Hoposs?" Sunny asked, which probably meant, "How is that possible?"

"Don't answer that," Klaus said hurriedly. Violet closed her mouth and looked into Klaus's eyes.

"Well?" she said. "Say something."

"I don't know what to say," Klaus mumbled grimly. Violet's face fell.

"Isadora, do you mean to say that you're gay!" Duncan cried abruptedly.

"DUNCAN!" Violet and Klaus cried in unison. They gestured to Sunny, who was quite puzzled at the moment.

"Oh," Duncan muttered. "Right, sorry." Klaus groaned and shoved his head in his hands.

"Klaus," Violet whispered suddenly. "I didn't think you'd feel that way about it." Klaus looked up into Violet's tear filled eyes. "I thought you'd just accept me for who I am. I didn't ask for this. It just happened. I love Isadora and I can't help it."

Klaus sighed and held out his arms. Violet rushed into them and cried on his shoulder as he hugged her. "I'm sorry," Klaus said. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. You're my sister and I'll love you no matter who _you_ love."

"Thank you," Violet whispered, and it was barely audible. She turned to see that Isadora and Duncan were hugging as well. Isadora too was in tears. When Isadora turned to see Violet, she rushed over to her and the two girls were locked in embrace, so glad to be done with their confessions. And before they could stop themselves, their lips met and they kissed. It was a very brief kiss. But it was enough.

"Oops," Isadora said sheepishly. "We shouldn't do that in front of Sunny." Violet smiled through her tears and giggled. Though when the two girls went to bed that night, they were deeply unsettled. For they knew the conclusions had not been made. Their siblings still had a whole night to think.


	5. The Count

Sorry it took me so fricking long. Long explanation that you probably don't want to hear. This chapter is kinda short. Hope you like!

XxHermione.MalfoyxX: thank you!

pixie paramount: thank you and I'll try to keep the characters a little more in character

* * *

The Count

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Isadora asked a fidgety Violet. Violet looked up into Isadora's concerned eyes. The two girls were in the Orphans Shack. Their siblings were outside, getting ready for class. Isadora stood over Violet, waiting for her to reply.

"Yes," Violet admitted. "I know Klaus will probably say he still accepts me for the way I am. But I'm not sure of what he'll really feel."

"Well, you can't stay in here forever," Isadora said. "I'm sure Klaus will accept you in his mind as well. Truly and honestly. And Sunny… well, I'm not sure she knows exactly what's going on. But I can't imagine that she'll reject you. Sunny Baudelaire would never do that."

"Oh, you're right, I know. I just can't help feeling nervous. Don't you feel at all nervous?"

"I do," Isadora nodded. "But I'm still ready to face the day." Isadora held out her hand and Violet took it gratefully. Isadora gently pulled Violet off of her pale of hay. And then, as Violet stood, their lips met. It wasn't rushed this time. It was slow and passionate. And when they broke apart, there were smiles not only on their faces but in their eyes.

"I love you," Violet whispered.

"Love you too," Isadora replied. For a moment, Isadora stared at Violet and wondered if it was possible for anyone to be more beautiful than the angel before her. Then they both headed off to their classes to begin their dreary day. Klaus walked beside Violet as they approached the entrance to the school.

"Violet, I just want you to know…" Klaus said as they walked. "I did a lot of thinking last night, even after our talk." Violet's throat went dry. "You see… when I read about homosexuality in books, I always came to the conclusion that it is do to different wiring in the brain. In other words, the person cannot help that they're gay, and they simply can't be straight."

Klaus stopped and stepped in front of Violet. "How could I ever be angry with you for something that isn't your fault? For something that you couldn't prevent? Violet, if you're a lesbian, then that's that and we can't do anything about it. I will still be known as you loving and caring brother." Violet had relaxed more and more as Klaus talked, but now she was beaming.

She quickly flung her arms around him and pulled him into a big and thankful hug. Klaus smiled and patted her on the back. "Alright, now let's get going, unless you want to eat without silverware." Violet nodded and grimaced at the thought of eating like a dog.

At lunch, however, the Baudelaires encountered something far worse than eating like a dog. They encountered Carmelita Spats and her message. The message was even more torturous than listening to Carmelita. The Baudelaires and Quagmires both were panic-stricken when they were told the Baudelaires were to report to Coach Genghis during Nero's concert (but not because they were missing out on Nero's music).

"We'll do whatever we can to help you three," Isadora declared, looking at Violet as though she might lose her. "Right, Duncan?"

"Of course, we will," Duncan nodded. "Whatever you need, we're on it."

"Thank you," Klaus said. "Both of you. But I really don't think you should get involved in this."

"Count Olaf is a dangerous man," Violet agreed. "You never know what he's up to until he has you by the throat."

"Don't you worry about us," Isadora said. "Olaf doesn't stand a chance with five powerful, intelligent minds at work." The Baudelaires glanced at one another thinking the exact same thing. Even five intelligent minds didn't ensure their safety with Olaf around.


End file.
